Révolte Fraternelle
by Eredorios
Summary: Depuis que l'Empereur Palpatine s'est emparé de la galaxie, un climat de terreur ne cesse d'y régner. Pour mieux asservir les populations et dissuader les groupes de rebelles isolés, l'Empire met en place un autre projet militaire secret. C'est alors que deux jeunes individus au passé mystérieux s'y retrouvent confronté et décident d'y mettre un terme.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour ! (Ou bonsoir)**

 **Tout d'abord, merci de vous intéresser a Révolte Fraternelle ! Ça me fait plaisir de partager ma fanfiction avec vous ! J'espère que vous aurez du plaisir à la lire !**

 **Attention : Pour celles et ceux qui auraient lu la version précédente de Révolte Fraternelle, celle-ci est un remaniement de l'histoire ! Je m'excuse si vous vous étiez déjà attaché à certains personnages (notamment Orhon …) ! J'ai décidé de repartir sur de nouvelles bases, je n'arrivais pas à m'y retrouver et j'avais l'impression que l'histoire précédente allait perdre la lecteur plus qu'autre chose … J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçu de ces changements ! Mais pas d'inquiétude puisque je garde pratiquement l'intégralité des éléments de l'ancienne version !**

 **En ce qui concerne l'histoire complète, elle est en cours d'écriture. J'ai déjà la trame principale et pas mal d'autres éléments. Je vais faire en sorte de sortir les chapitres régulièrement mais je ne peux rien vous promettre pour le moment, je m'en excuse d'avance.**

 **Pour parler de la chronologie du récit :**

 **Celle ci se base sur la Bataille de Yavin dans l'épisode IV : Un Nouvel Espoir.**

 **L'an zéro du calendrier correspond à la destruction de la première étoile de la mort lors de la Bataille de Yavin par l'Alliance Rebelle, qui asséna un coup décisif à l'Empire.**

 **Si vous connaissez déjà, (ce qui est fort probable) cela vous permettra de situer les événements dans la chronologie Star Wars. J'aime bien que tout soit clair.**

 **Ensuite :**

 **J'ai effectué pas mal de recherches (et je vais continuer par la suite) pour faire en sorte que cette histoire soit, le mieux possible, cohérente avec l'univers de Star Wars.**

 **N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis en commentaire, ça ne pourra que m'aider. Si vous avez des conseils d'écriture ou autre je suis preneur ! Si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographe ou de frappe que je n'ai pas vu, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler.**

 **Petites précisions en plus :**

 **Vous le savez, c'est évident mais je l'écris quand même, l'univers de Star Wars ne m'appartient pas puisqu'il est la propriété de Disney. Comme j'utilise aussi des personnages déjà connu, je préfère le préciser, on ne sait jamais. Bien évidemment, les éléments (personnages, lieux, véhicules, scénario ...) qui sortent de mon imagination m'appartiennent.**

 **Je vous laisse à présent embarquer dans votre navette spatiale. Asseyez-vous confortablement dans votre fauteuil et préparez vous pour le saut en hyperespace vers une galaxie lointaine... très lointaine...**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et que la Force soit avec vous !**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

 _ **Il y a bien longtemps, dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine ...**_

 _Mondes du Noyau - Coruscant - Palais impérial, seize ans avant la bataille de Yavin :_

Le bleu du ciel qui se profilait par-delà les nuages lui apparaissait d'une couleur orangée derrière son masque. Le paysage urbain qui s'étendait à perte de vue grouillait de vaisseaux en tout genre, alignés en files tel des fourmilières volantes, qui passaient devant les gigantesques tours dont on ne pouvait voir le commencement. Derrière la grande baie vitrée, le seigneur Sith scrutait l'horizon, plongé dans de sombres pensées. Seul le souffle bruyant de son respirateur interrompait le silence qui régnait dans la salle. Soudain, le glissement de la porte le sorti brusquement de ses songes. Il ressentit la présence de celui qui était entré, celle d'un adepte du Côté Obscure. Le Pau'an s'avança de quelques pas puis s'arrêta avant de s'incliner.

\- Seigneur Vador, articula t-il sur un ton qui lui indiquait son intention de le saluer. Vous m'avez demandé ?

\- À en juger par vos blessures et les marques sur votre armure, le combat contre la Jedi sur Miloniss a dû être rude, lui déclara le Seigneur Sith.

Percé à jour, il tenta de cacher la marque qu'il avait sur son plastron noir, même s'il était trop tard pour le faire. Il avait dissimulé la large cicatrice qu'il avait à la jambe, mais Dark Vador avait lu dans son esprit lorsqu'il était entré dans la pièce. Son visage se crispa lorsque les mots du Seigneur Sith l'atteignirent. Ses yeux d'un jaune sanglant reflétaient la haine qu'il avait ressenti envers la Jedi avant de la tuer.

\- J'ai eu un moment d'inattention, ça ne se reproduira plus.

\- Je l'espère, inquisiteur. Vous savez bien autant que moi qu'il ne faut jamais sous estimer son adversaire, rétorqua-t-il de sa voix déformée par le vocodeur de son casque. Mais ce n'est pas pour parler de cela que je vous ai fait venir.

Les murs de la salle étaient de couleur bordeaux et se mariaient très bien avec le gris acier du sol. Sur la droite, un fauteuil se trouvait derrière un grand bureau sur lequel un écran holographique était activé. La transparence de celui-ci lui permit de voir la liste des Inquisiteurs qui y était affichée. Les photos d'identité d'un jeune garçon et d'une jeune fille apparaissaient en dernier. L'humanoïde à la peau blanche se redressa. Il savait quel allait être le sujet principal de la discussion.

\- C'est à propos du garçon et de la fille que j'ai ramené ? Ai-je fait une erreur ?

Dark Vador se retourna vers lui. Sa longue cape noire vacilla lorsqu'il s'avança.

\- Ce qui me pose problème, c'est que vous les ayez emmené en sachant qu'ils sont frère et sœur. Ce lien fraternel représente une faiblesse qu'il ne faut pas ignorer. L'Empereur a approuvé, mais sachez que ce n'est pas mon cas.

\- J'ai perçu chez eux un lien puissant avec la Force. Ils ont beaucoup de potentiel, je pensais pouvoir faire une exception.

\- Vous avez prit une initiative qui n'est pas sans risque inquisiteur. Je vous laisse vous occuper de leur formation, mais je la suivrai de près. Si ce que vous me dites est vrai, vous n'aurez pas le droit à l'erreur. Est-ce clair ?

\- Oui tout est clair, je ne vous décevrai pas.


	2. Chapitre 1

**CHAPITRE 1** **: Une belle prime**

 _Bordure extérieure - Bal'demnic, huit ans avant la bataille de Yavin :_

Incroyable ... c'était la première fois que nous nous embarquions dans une mission aussi bien payée ... Deux cents cinquante mille crédits ... Nous n'avions pas le droit à l'erreur. Je pensais déjà à quoi cette somme allait servir ... Une bonne partie allait passer dans le rafistolage de ce vieux rafiot qu'était notre vaisseau. Pour ce qui est du reste, offrir des vacances à ma sœur était une des idées qui m'était venue à l'esprit. Enfin offrir ... c'est un bien grand mot puisqu'elle participait aussi. Sans elle, les missions auraient un goût amer. J'étais assis sur la banquette à l'arrière de la cabine de pilotage. Je ne voyais que le néant sombre et infini que me renvoyaient mes paupières fermées. Je me mis à sursauter en ressentant une main se poser sur mon épaule. J'ouvris aussitôt les yeux et vis le visage de ma sœur. Les petite taches brunes dispersées sur ses pommettes ajoutaient une pincée de gaieté à son teint légèrement rosé.

\- Khel, on est arrivé, affirma t-elle avant de s'installer dans le siège situé devant moi.

Le vaisseau venait de sortir de l'hyperespace. Je me levai et m'installai sur le second siège de pilotage, à côté d'elle. Ses longs cheveux châtains, attachés en queue, étaient légèrement bouclés et retombaient délicatement dans son dos.

\- Je suis toujours émerveillée quand je vois une planète de l'espace, ajouta t-elle.

Ses yeux noisette scintillaient en voyant l'immense boule parsemé de bleu et de jaune qui s'approchait de nous. Enfin ... c'est plutôt nous qui nous nous en approchions ... En réponse, je me contentai d'un léger sourire. C'était mon cas aussi.

Ma sœur, Lhin, était plus jeune que moi de trois ans, mais cela n'empêchait pas le fait qu'elle était plus sérieuse. Même si nous avions le point commun d'être prudent, il m'arrivait souvent de ne pas être attentif à tout. Elle, elle y arrivait. Ce serait de la mauvaise fois de mettre ça sur le dos de « la Force ». Cette énergie qui lie toutes choses ... C'est la définition simplifiée qu'on nous avait inculqué. Lhin était bien plus puissante dans la Force que je ne l'étais et m'avait bien étonné à de nombreuses reprises. Quand je pense qu'elle voulait toujours m'impressionner quand nous étions petit ... c'est chose faite !

J'appuyai sur le bouton situé au dessus du levier directionnel pour désactiver le pilotage automatique. Il valait toujours mieux atterrir en manuel, on ne sait jamais. On la voulait cette prime ! Il fallait au moins qu'on puisse repartir pour effectuer la livraison. Lhin me regardait avec amusement avant d'ajouter :

\- Je n'arrive toujours pas à m'enlever cette image de la tête ...

Tout en parlant elle se mit à rire puis a bouger la tête comme pour se dépêtrer de quelque chose. Je la regardai intrigué et m'exclamai :

\- Quoi ? Tu vas encore remettre ça !

Je ne pu me retenir de pouffer de rire à mon tour.

\- Tu te souviens de la première fois que tu as atterri avec ce cargo ?

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si l'île était une bête géante bizarre ! Au moins je sais qu'il flotte ...

Nous continuions de rire en cœur à ma bêtise d'antan. C'était peut être pour évacuer la pression. En tout cas, ça fonctionnait bien.

Je redressai légèrement le vaisseau lorsque nous entrâmes dans l'atmosphère de la planète. Il aurait suffit de passer sa main au dehors pour toucher les nuages que nous traversions. Les reliefs étaient paisibles. Les larges plages de sable s'étendaient jusqu'aux falaises de pierres rougeâtres qui s'effaçaient dans la fine brume à l'horizon.

Nous nous retournâmes en entendant des bruits de pas métalliques semblant se rapprocher de nous.

\- J'ai terminé la vérification de vos équipements. Ils sont opérationnels ! s'exclama le droïde d'une voix enjouée.

\- Merci Hed, bon travail, mais je pouvais le faire moi même tu sais ?

Lhin leva les yeux en l'air en m'entendant parler.

\- Khel ... il est un peu là pour ça je te rappelle.

\- Je sais sœurette ... lui soupirais-je en relevant les épaules.

Hed était un modèle de « droïde de combat B1 » anciennement utilisé par les Séparatistes contre l'ancienne République, avant l'avènement de l'Empire. On l'avait récupéré sur Kashyyyk en recherchants des pièces et autres objets de guerres passées. Il était complet quand nous l'avons trouvé. C'était il y a quelques mois quand nous avions décidé qu'il serait mieux d'avoir un gardien pour notre bon vieux cargo lorsque nous le quittions pour une quelconque affaire. Il nous fallait quelqu'un en plus pour nous récupérer en cas de problèmes. Bien sûr, ma sœur et moi avons étudié ses fonctionnalités et les avons améliorés. Il se trouve que les droïdes de combat comme celui ci n'était pas très futé ... Nous avons donc totalement modifié son système interne pour qu'il puisse répondre aux même attentes qu'un droïde astromécano. Bon ... nous n'étions pas des professionnels en matière de robotique ... Il était quand même limité pour certaines tâches mais s'avérait être un bon pilote en cas de besoin. Nous avons également amélioré ses capacités de combat notamment grâce au programme d'un droïde « commando BX » qui était capable de se fondre dans le décor et d'avoir des déplacements fluides similaires à ceux d'un humain.

Même si je savais pertinemment que Hed était un « simple droïde » comme le disait ma sœur, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le considérer comme un être vivant tel que nous. C'était plus fort que moi.

\- Je suis à votre service Monsieur, Mademoiselle Lhin a raison.

\- Hé ! En plus tu prend sa défense ! Et la solidarité masculine alors ? protestais-je en regardant sa petite tête robotique.

\- Qui te dit que Hed est un homme ? répliqua t-elle en rigolant.

Je m'apprêtais à répondre une nouvelle fois lorsque le droïde me suggéra de regarder devant moi. Le bord de la falaise se rapprochait dangereusement du nez de l'appareil. Dans un élan de stupeur, je tirai vers moi le levier directionnel pour remonter en vitesse. Mon cœur battait la chamade et des sueurs froides accompagnaient mon sentiment de soulagement après avoir évité le crash. Lhin se laissa glisser dans son siège en expulsant tout l'air qu'elle avait emprisonnée dans ses poumons.

\- Khel ... ne refais plus jamais ça ... me dit-elle d'un air exaspéré.

Après avoir brillamment survécu à ce bref moment d'inattention dont je n'étais pas fier, l'ordinateur de bord nous indiquait que le transporteur dans lequel se trouvait la marchandise qu'il fallait récupérer avait chuté non loin de notre position actuelle. Nous décidâmes d'atterrir dans un endroit à l'abris des regards afin qu'on ne puisse pas nous repérer facilement.

Le compartiment arrière de notre vaisseau était assez large, ce qui nous offrait une capacité de stockage suffisamment grande. C'est là que nous entreposions nos équipements. J'ouvris l'armoire de métal situé sur ma droite. A l'intérieur, un ample manteau gris y était suspendu et sur l'étagère la plus haute, un casque blanc de soldat clone « phase II » était soigneusement posé. Je l'avais personnalisé en y ajoutant une ligne rouge bordeaux qui partait du menton, coupait la visière sur le côté gauche avant de se terminer en pointe comme une sorte de tentacule. J'orientais mon regard vers la mallette rectangulaire posée sur le sol. Je la déverrouillai puis attrapai l'arme qu'elle contenait. C'était un fusil blaster lourd à répétition « TL-50 ». Son poids n'était pas si élevé et sa cadence couplée à ses tirs puissants en faisait une arme idéale. Son refroidissement rapide me permettait d'enchaîner plusieurs salves de tirs à la suite, cependant son recul était assez élevé. Il m'avait fallu un petit temps d'adaptation avant de la manier efficacement. Après l'avoir attachée dans mon dos, je passais ma main au niveau de ma hanche. Je ressentis le manche cylindrique de mon sabre laser dans la doublure de mon pantalon noir.

\- C'est bon, j'ai l'essentiel, annonçais-je en me retournant vers ma sœur.

Lhin était vêtu d'une veste noire et d'un chemisier blanc cassé. Elle avait opté pour son fusil blaster « E11 », connu dans toute la galaxie pour être porté par les troupes de choc impériales, les fameux Stormtroopers. C'était une arme avec une bonne portée d'autant plus qu'on pouvait faire varier sa puissance pour passer d'un tir paralysant à un tir mortel. Elle releva son pantalon couleur taupe au dessus de ses chaussures hautes afin de vérifier si ses deux sabres laser y étaient bien attachés.

\- C'est bon pour moi aussi frérot, on peut y aller.

Généralement, nous n'utilisions pratiquement jamais nos sabres laser en mission, sauf en cas d'extrême urgence. Nous voulions par dessus tout éviter d'attirer l'attention de Dark Vador et de ses Inquisiteurs. Pour ce qui était du pouvoir de la force, nous l'utilisions avec une grande prudence.

Je vérifiai une dernière fois que le plastron blanc qui protégeait mon torse était bien fixé. Celui-ci venait de la même armure de soldat clone sur laquelle j'avais récupéré le casque. Il en était de même pour les protections fixées sur mes avant-bras. Mes gants étaient renforcés au niveau des phalanges, ce qui m'évitait de réduire mes mains en miettes si je devais combattre avec trop longtemps. Lhin ouvrit la grande porte arrière du vaisseau qui s'abaissa en formant une rampe afin de rejoindre le sol sablonneux de la planète.

\- Hed, surveille le vaisseau. Normalement on en aura pas pour longtemps, lui dis-je en sortant du cargo.

\- Bien reçu, bien reçu !

Une fois à l'extérieur, j'empoignai mes jumelles pour vérifier autour du transport que nous devions atteindre s'il n'y avait personne qui rôdait. Il nous fallait parcourir environ un kilomètre.

A mesure que nous avancions sur la grande plage, une forte impression de solitude nous avait assailli. Le son paisible des vagues m'apaisait mais bizarrement, j'eu un mauvais pressentiment. Ma sœur me lança un regard pour me faire comprendre qu'elle ressentait la même chose. Nous continuions d'avancer calmement dans l'ombre des falaises.

\- Dis frérot ? Tu sais s'il y a des espèces intelligentes sur Bal'demnic ?

\- Oui, si je me souviens bien, il y en a bien une qui y vit. Ce sont les Kon'me. J'ai lu qu'ils ressemblaient à de gros lézards de la taille d'un homme, même un peu plus grand.

\- Bouh ... répugnant, déclara-t-elle en grimaçant.

Nous étions à la moitié de la distance qu'il fallait parcourir quand nous vîmes les débris et les traces qu'avait dessinée la coque du transporteur lorsqu'il avait touché le sol. Le large vaisseau avait terminé sa course avec fracas dans les rochers, ce qui m'amena à penser que le pilote avait dû mourir sur le coup.

En arrivant sur les lieux, nous nous préparâmes à appuyer sur la détente s'il le fallait. Un trou béant dans la coque, sûrement causé par l'accident, nous permit d'y entrer. La pénombre qui avait envahi l'intérieur du transporteur nous obligea à allumer les lampes de nos fusils blaster. Nous savions ce qu'il fallait trouver : une caisse rectangulaire en bois d'environ trente centimètres de côtés. Au bout de quelques minutes, nous avions déjà passé la totalité de l'intérieur au peigne fin.

\- Je n'ai rien trouvé de mon côté, affirma ma sœur d'une voix qui laissait entendre sa déception. Et toi ?

\- Merde ! J'ai rien trouvé non plus ! Je me doutais bien qu'on s'était fait avoir ...

Je commençai déjà à désespérer. Soit quelqu'un était passé avant nous, auquel cas il était fort probable que la marchandise soit déjà arrivée à bon port, soit l'information que nous avions reçu était fausse. Ma frustration laissa place à un léger espoir lorsque j'entendis la voix de Lhin prendre un ton réjouit.

\- Il y a des traces de pas ! Euh ça ressemble à des pattes de reptiles, ce n'est pas humain, c'est sûr ... viens voir !

Un léger sourire se dessina sur mon visage. Les empreintes de pas continuaient jusqu'à un petit renfoncement derrière la falaise qu'on ne pouvait pas distinguer depuis l'endroit où nous étions arrivés. C'était sûrement les Kon'me qui avaient récupéré la marchandise. On ne s'était pas fait doublé ! Il restait peut être une chance ...

\- Bien joué ! Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi sœurette ! Suivons ces traces ! Quelque chose me dit qu'il va falloir se préparer à combattre...

\- Oh tu serais complètement perdu sans moi, me dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil. Je te suis !


	3. Chapitre 2

**CHAPITRE 2** **: En toute discrétion**

Les traces de pas continuaient jusqu'à une double porte en métal au fond de la grotte. Nous nous approchâmes de la porte sans faire de bruit. Personne ne venait. Je me concentrai en visualisant la porte en train de s'ouvrir devant moi. Je tendis la main puis, les deux parties métalliques qui se rejoignaient se séparèrent doucement.

L'entrée débouchait sur un couloir étroit et faiblement éclairé. Nous nous avançâmes avec la plus grande discrétion. Je savais qu'il fallait nous méfier de ces humanoïdes reptiliens. Ils avaient la réputation d'être assez agressifs, surtout envers deux individus qui s'étaient introduits sans autorisation dans ce qui semblait être une de leurs bases. Après quelques mètres, nous arrivâmes a un croisement, ce qui nous obligea à marquer un temps d'arrêt.

\- On aura plus de chance de retrouver ce qu'on cherche si on se sépare, me dit-elle en jetant un bref coup d'œil de droite à gauche.

\- Bon ... d'accord. Tu as ton comlink ?

Lhin le détacha de sa ceinture pour me le montrer. Je n'aimais pas tellement l'idée de nous séparer en ne sachant pas vraiment ce qui nous attendait, mais d'un autre côté, nous avions plus de chance de trouver la marchandise rapidement.

\- Au moindre problème ou si on trouve quelque chose, on s'appelle, lui chuchotais-je.

Elle acquiesça puis s'en alla sans perdre de temps dans le couloir de droite. Je pris donc la direction opposée en restant sur mes gardes, mon fusil blaster bien en main. Le couloir était éclairé par les flammes des torches qui dansaient le long des murs rocheux. Celui-ci était un peu plus large que le précédent et comportait, de chaque côtés, des passages qui menaient à des salles quelconques. Je ne savait pas vraiment où chercher, je me mis donc à fouiller la première sur ma droite. Il n'y avait qu'une table et des chaises, rien d'interessant. J'en sortis et continuai.

Soudain, j'entendis des voix s'approcher de moi dans le couloir. Je me dépêchai de me faufiler dans une autre salle. Je n'arrivai pas à comprendre ce qu'ils disaient, ils ne parlaient pas en basic. Discrètement, je passai ma tête pour tenter d'en connaître l'origine. Je me rabattis le plus vite possible derrière le mur en les voyant venir. Avec chance, ils ne m'avaient pas vu, prit dans leur discussion.

Je les observai de dos cette fois ci. Ils étaient deux, pratiquement de la même taille que moi, soit environ un mètre quatre vingt. Ils étaient équipés d'armures qui recouvrait tout le haut de leur corps et tenaient chacun une lance. Leur peau semblait épaisse, de couleur rose. Leur tête était pourvue de deux yeux jaunes et de dents pointues qui leur donnait une expression maléfique. J'eu un léger sourire en imaginant la réaction de Lhin si elle les avait vu.

Je me décollais du mur lorsque j'entendis d'autres voix qui semblaient venir de plus bas. Je m'approchai de la petite ouverture qui avait été creusée dans la roche au fond de la pièce. Celle-ci donnait sur un grand entrepôt.

Je tentai de regarder ce qu'il y avait sans me faire remarquer. Ils étaient plusieurs, environ une dizaine, même plus. Deux d'entre eux examinaient les caisses qu'ils avaient certainement récupérés dans le transporteur après son crash. Il fallait que je descende.

En vitesse, je sortis de la pièce puis accélérai le pas jusqu'à arriver sur un tournant. J'entendis deux autres gardes se diriger vers moi dans la même direction que ceux que j'avais vu passer quelques minutes avant. Évidemment, il n'y avait aucune salle pour me cacher cette fois ci, et ceux que j'avais croisés n'allaient pas tarder à revenir. Retourner en arrière s'avérait assez risqué. Si je ne trouvais pas une solution, la mission allait être compromise. Je me calmais, régulais ma respiration avant de me concentrer une nouvelle fois pour faire appel à la Force. Je fermai les yeux. Un sentiment d'immersion, semblable à celui que l'on ressent lorsque de l'eau nous submerge petit à petit, m'enveloppa. Aussitôt, le couloir entier se révéla à moi. Je les voyais arriver des deux côtés. Ils étaient encore assez loin mais se rapprochaient à mesure que le temps passait. Je voyais leurs silhouettes, je ressentais leur respiration, les battements de leur cœur. Alors que je cherchais un échappatoire, quelque chose avait l'air de dépasser légèrement du mur de roche poli. _Une grille ? Peut être un conduit d'aération ?_ pensai-je. J'ouvris les yeux, puis, après avoir attaché ma TL-50 dans mon dos, je me mis à y courir le plus silencieusement possible. J'agrippais la plaque située sur le mur puis l'écarta pour me laisser la place qu'il fallait pour passer dans le creux rectangulaire. Heureusement, ce n'était pas le conduit du vide à ordures ...

C'est dans ces moments là que je me rendais compte qu'avoir une certaine affinité avec la Force pouvait rendre les choses bien plus faciles. Il y avait juste la place suffisante pour rester assis. Une petite vibration au niveau de ma ceinture m'interpella. C'était mon comlink, ma sœur avait peut-être trouvée quelque chose.

\- Lhin ? Tout se passe bien de ton côté ?

\- Oui tout se passe bien, je vois notre fameuse boite. Elle a l'air de correspondre aux dimensions que ... euh attends ...

\- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Je reconnus le son d'un fusil blaster en train de tirer.

\- Lhin ?! criai-je contre le petit objet qui nous servait à communiquer.

\- Ça va je suis planquée derrière un mur. Il y a trois Zabrak qui viennent d'entrer dans le hangar. Ils tirent partout ! Ils se cachent derrière des caisses. Je crois qu'on est pas les seuls sur le coup.

\- Ok reste où tu es, je te rejoins vite.

\- D'accord mais fais ...

Un claquement sourd suivi d'un grésillement se fit entendre.

\- Lhin ?!

Pas de réponse. Le grésillement continuait, puis un bip sonore me fit comprendre que son comlink était fichu.

\- Merde !

L'inquiétude montait de plus en plus. Il fallait que je la rejoigne coûte que coûte. Je me faisais des films dans ma tête ... Des gouttes de sueurs dégoulinaient sur mon front ainsi que dans mon dos. On aurait jamais dû se séparer.

J'entendis les gardes courir dans le couloir. En bas, les détonations émanant des échanges de tirs résonnaient dans tout le bâtiment. La priorité n'était plus le colis, mais ma sœur à présent. De toutes les missions que nous avions effectué depuis bientôt six ans, jamais nous ne nous étions séparés lors de cas comme celui ci. On était complémentaires. On veillait toujours l'un sur l'autre depuis ce jour ... Ce fameux jour ... Lorsque l'emprise du Côté Obscur avait faillit me faire commettre l'irréparable.

Je secouai le tête pour écarter ce sombre souvenir de mes pensées. D'un grand coup de pied, je dégageai la grille. Je dus rejoindre l'escalier tout au bout du couloir afin de descendre dans le grand hangar.

En bas, c'était la guérilla. Plusieurs corps de ces humanoïdes à la peau rose jonchaient le sol, inanimés. Je me cachai derrière un pilier. Les Kon'me avaient également des fusils blaster et tiraient en espérant toucher les assaillants. Je me faufilai dans l'ombre puis je la vis, allongée sur le sol.

\- Non ... Non ... Non ! Lhin je t'en supplie ... marmonnais-je en accourant vers elle.

Ma respiration s'accéléra, mon cœur tambourinait sous ma poitrine. Était-elle morte ? Non ... c'est impossible, elle est tenace. J'approchai mes doigts au niveau de sa carotide en espérant ressentir son pouls. Mon visage se décrispa. C'était comme si un poids énorme s'était évaporé. Elle était encore vivante. Je m'apprêtais à lui secouer les épaules pour la réveiller quand elle ouvrit doucement les yeux. D'un coup elle se redressa vivement, toute agitée.

\- Où sont-ils ? Où sont-ils ?! me dit-elle.

\- Qui ça ?

Elle se tenait maintenant assise devant moi. Elle me regardait dans les yeux. Son regard tendu commença à s'adoucir.

\- Excuse moi ... me dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Je la pris dans mes bras pendant un court instant.

\- Ne t'excuse pas. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je ne les ai vu qu'au dernier moment ! J'étais focalisée sur ce qu'il se passait. Ils étaient deux, l'un avait deux cornes sur la tête. J'ai mis à terre le premier, mais un deuxième se tenait derrière et m'a projeté un rayon paralysant. J'ai perdu connaissance à ce moment là. Ça n'a duré qu'une seconde ...

Pendant que nous parlions, les échanges de tirs avaient cessé. Ils avaient trouvé la marchandise à deux cent cinquante mille crédits. C'était sûr. Lhin jeta un œil derrière elle.

\- Ils l'ont prise ! Je l'avais en vue ... la boîte ... elle n'y est plus ...

Elle baissa la tête, résignée.

\- Hé, reprends toi sœurette. Ce n'est rien. On va la retrouver cette boîte, et je te promets qu'on va l'empocher cette prime. Ok ?

Ma voix avait prit un ton rassurant et serein lorsque ces mots sortirent de ma bouche. Elle me regarda en prenant une grande inspiration.

\- Ok frérot.

\- Bien. On doit sortir d'ici. On va traverser le hangar pour atteindre la grande porte, là bas. T'es prête ?

\- Prête !

\- C'est ça que je veux entendre ! C'est pas fini, on peut encore les rattraper. Aller go !

Elle se releva puis nous nous faufilâmes dans l'ombre. Nos concurrents étaient déjà parti et semblaient avoir bien préparé leur plan. Les Kon'me, armés de fusils blaster, étaient enragés de s'être fait attaqués de la sorte. Il fallait s'enfuir d'ici au plus vite pour pouvoir rattraper notre retard. Rentrer bredouille ? Alors ça, c'était hors de question. Je pris la parole d'une voix assez basse pour que les gardes qui effectuaient leur ronde ne puissent pas m'entendre :

\- Bon, on risque de se faire canarder en sortant. Prépare toi à utiliser tes sabres laser.

Lhin acquiesça avant de m'interpeller :

\- J'ai besoin de ton comlink pour prévenir Hed. Ça nous facilitera les choses, tu ne crois pas ?

Je lui tendis sans discuter.

\- Hed, on a besoin de toi ! Viens nous chercher au niveau de la grande porte derrière la falaise ! lui ordonna t-elle.

Notre acolyte ne tarda pas à donner une réponse. Nous nous étions avancé derrière un petit conteneur. Je la vis empoigner les deux manches cylindriques chromés qu'elle avait accroché au dessus de ses chevilles. Je fis de même en agrippant le mien. Il fallait qu'on atteigne la grande porte avant qu'ils ne la ferme. Un grincement lourd nous indiquait que celle ci était en train de descendre pour bientôt masquer la lumière extérieure. Il fallait faire vite.

\- On y va ! lui chuchotais-je avec entrain.

Nous nous suivîmes. La discrétion céda sa place à la précipitation. Nous étions pratiquement à l'opposé de la grande porte et les objets qui pouvaient nous servir de cachettes s'avéraient trop espacés pour nous assurer de passer inaperçu en traversant le hangar. Ma main gauche maintenait fermement le manche de mon sabre laser.

\- Maintenant!

A peine avions nous quitté notre position qu'une voix féroce alerta les tireurs de notre présence. Il ne fallut qu'une seconde pour que des faisceaux violets fusent vers nous. Je m'abaissai avant d'effectuer une glissade pour me faufiler derrière l'une des caisses qui trainaient sur mon chemin. Je relevai la tête et vis ma sœur en train d'agiter ses sabres laser pour repousser les tirs avant de m'imiter. Ses deux lames courtes — soit environ les deux tiers de la longueur d'une lame de sabre laser basique — étaient chacunes d'une couleur différente. L'une brillait d'un bleu cyan et l'autre scintillait d'une lueur émeraude.

La porte recouvrait déjà la moitié de l'embrasure qui allait nous permettre de sortir. Je jetai un regard en direction de Lhin pour m'assurer qu'elle allait me suivre. Elle me le renvoya en guise de signal de départ. _Go !_

Je concentrai le plus possible mon énergie dans mes jambes et déployai la lame orange de mon sabre laser. Tout en me focalisant vers la sortie, je m'aidais de la Force pour prévoir les tirs adverses afin de les contrer efficacement.

 _Plus que quelques mètres ..._

Le bas de la large porte s'apprêtait bientôt à toucher le sol métallique du grand bâtiment. Pendant ce court instant, mon ouïe ne captait plus les bruits environnants. Je n'entendais plus que ma respiration, intense et forte, enivrée par l'adrénaline.

Sans prévenir, quelqu'un se jeta sur moi. Je perdis l'équilibre avant de tomber en roulant sur le sol. Le grondement de la porte qui rencontrait le sol venait de résonner. J'ouvris les yeux. Je pus ressentir le sable épais dans le creux de ma main. J'étais dehors.

Je me redressai vivement puis aperçus Lhin en train de se relever péniblement.

\- C'était moins une ! Mais on a réussi à sortir ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'étirant.

Je récupérai le manche de mon sabre laser puis levai les yeux en l'air vers la cause de cette ombre soudaine. Ce n'était pas un nuage, mais bien notre bon vieux cargo, piloté par Hed. Le vaisseau laissait entrevoir sa forme rectangulaire sous ses angles légèrement arrondis. Sur les côtés, deux longues ailes triangulaires s'étendaient sur pratiquement toute la longueur de l'appareil. Je passai mon bras devant mon visage pour ne pas être ébloui par le soleil qui se reflétait dans la large vitre de la cabine de pilotage. Des canons laser capable d'en découdre avec bon nombre de chasseurs stellaires dépassaient des extrémités avant des ailes. A l'arrière, deux réacteurs latéraux et un sur le toit projetaient des lumières bleues. La rampe d'accès du cargo couleur sable était déjà prête pour nous permettre d'y entrer, ce que nous fîmes sans hésiter en nous propulsant en l'air à l'aide de la Force avant que les Kon'me ne rappliquent.

Une fois embarqué, je pris soin de refermer la grande porte arrière. Apres avoir quitté le compartiment de stockage, je traversai la partie du vaisseau qui nous servait de quartier pour se reposer. De chaque côtés du corridor, il y avait une porte qui amenait à une petite cabine. Dans chacune d'elle, on trouvait un lit ainsi qu'une petite table de nuit. Ma chambre était celle de droite, Lhin avait celle de gauche. À côté de la sienne, il y avait une deuxième porte qui donnait sur une petite salle d'eau munie d'une douche. Ce qui était pratique avec ce vaisseau, c'est qu'il n'était pas trop grand, mais contenait le minimum nécessaire pour pouvoir y vivre.

J'arrivai dans le cockpit lorsque nous vîmes les Kon'me ouvrir le feu sur nous depuis le sol. Il n'abandonnaient pas. Malheureusement pour eux, des simples tirs de blaster n'allaient pas trop endommager le bouclier.

\- J'ai programmé les coordonnées de notre prochaine destination, annonça notre droïde.

\- Très bien, lui répondis-je en prenant sa place dans le siège du pilote, prêt à reprendre la main sur les commandes. Copilote, vous êtes prête ?

\- Je suis toujours prête ! me répondis ma sœur en s'installant elle aussi dans son siège.

\- Ok ! Direction AstraNova !

Je poussai la manette de l'accélérateur à son maximum pour quitter l'atmosphère de la planète et rejoindre l'espace.


End file.
